The Life of an Avatar
by Princess Math
Summary: Korra discovers she's the Avatar and is taken away to be trained. First chapter in early years and second chapter is their current age. Makorra. Try to update daily.
1. Chapter 1

This starts as Korra 7, Mako 8, and Bolin 6. It's before Mako and Bolin's parents died. Enjoy!

* * *

Korra was over at Bolin and Mako's house. It was getting kinda late. The three of them were playing outside.

"Hey Mako! What's that behind you!" Korra shouts.

Mako turns. Then next thing he knew he was drenched in water. He can hear Korra and Bolin laughing. So he decides to scare Korra.

"Alright alright. Good one. But you know-" Then Mako sneezes out fire right in front of Korra. He hears her yelp in fear, and next thing he knows there's a wall of earth in front of him.

"Bo, did you bend that?"

"It was Korra! I saw her bend it! That was awesome!" Bolin says excitedly.

"Avatar..." Mako and Korra whisper at the same time.

"I- I'm the Avatar? This isn't possible. No." Korra says in disbelief.

"Korra, I think should go inside and call your parents." Mako says.

The three of them walk inside, Bolin the only one that doesn't understand what just happened. Korra goes to the phone and calls her mom to pick her up. She had been learning in school that they were still in search for the next Avatar, but she never imagined it was her.

Korra's parents arrived and she ran up to her mother.

"Darling," Senna says, "what happened?"

"Korra's the Avatar. I saw her bend the earth." Mako says.

"Is it true? Did you bend the earth?" Senna asked her daughter.

Korra nods, then goes over and bends the earth like she did earlier.

Her mother is in shock. Korra says goodbye to Mako and Bolin and they head home. At Korra's house her mother calls the chief, Lin Bei Fong. Bei Fong soon arrives with some metal benders. Korra bends for them. Bei Fong tells them they have two days until Korra will be taken and will have to begin her training. Senna sadly agrees. She tells Korra they will go say goodbye to Mako and Bolin tomorrow. Korra cries. She now knew her childhood was over.

~The next day~

"Korra!" Mako and Bolin shout at the same time and tackle Korra into a hug.

Since Mako and Bolin were her only friends, she spent the whole day with them. She told them that she was leaving the next morning, and that even her parents don't get to come with her. She told them as much as she knew about what would be happening. But she hadn't told them she wouldn't get to see them until she was a fully realized Avatar, meaning years and years.

"Korra, when will we get to see you during your Avatar trainings?" Mako asked, as the three of them laid on the bed the brothers share, Korra in the middle.

"Uh, well-" Korra started.

"Yeah Kor when do we get to see you!" Bolin shouted.

"I- I don't get to see you. I already asked. I can't until my trainings are over." Korra says sadly.

"But that'll take years! We may never see you again!" Mako says.

"Don't say that. I will see you two again. I promise." Korra says.

They lay in silence for a while, and Bolin falls asleep.

"Korra," Mako says, ans they turn to look at each other, "what if we don't see you ever again?"

Korra thinks. "I don't know. I don't want to think I'll never see you guys again."

"Korra you're my best friend." Mako says smiling at her.

Korra smiles back. "And you're my best friend."

They lay in silence again. Korra starts to drift into a deep sleep but Mako wakes her.

"Huh?" Korra says half asleep.

"Korra, promise when you come back we'll live happily ever after. Promise me we'll get married when you come back." Mako says, knowing what he's just said, but not know how it will effect his whole life.

"I promise Mako. I do." Korra says.

She leans on his arm and falls asleep. Mako shortly falls asleep too. But little did he know those few words would be the last he said to Korra in a very long time.

Mako wakes up to see Korra gone and Bolin still sleeping. He gets out of bed and walks into the kitchen to see his mom there. She looked sad.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" He looks around. "Where's Korra?"

She looks at her son. "Korra left for her trainings. Korra left dear."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Bo! We're going to be late for the match!" A now 18-year-old Mako yells to his 16-year-old brother.

"I'm coming I'm coming. Chill out bro. We got this is the bag." Bolin says to Mako.

Mako sighs. "I hope so."

* * *

"Hey Korra! Come check this out!" Howl, a guard, yells to the 17-year-old Avatar.

"Coming!" Korra yells back.

"No you don't! We aren't finished training yet!" Tenzin yells to Korra.

"Please Tenzin? We've been training all day." Korra begs.

"Alright." Tenzin sighs.

Korra runs to the radio next to Howl. They had taken her back home to the South Pole 10 years ago. Korra remembers the day she arrived. She stayed with Katara, almost glued to her side. In fact, she had a dream about Mako and Bolin a few weeks ago, mostly Mako. They weren't doing anything. Just talking. She had wondered why Mako and Bolin never wrote. Her mom had told her she'd tell them the address when she got home. She never got letters from them. Her parents wrote, but never them.

When Korra reached the radio she was excited to find out the Pro-Bending match was between the Bor-q-pines and the Fire Ferrets. She had never heard the Fire Ferrets play before. She had no idea who they were.

They were listening to the match, very focused. "And there goes Mako of the Fire Ferrets with a knock out! Hat Trick for the rookies!" The announcer says.

Korra sits down in a chair. Mako and Bolin are probenders? Why have I missed their matches? She remembers the cute little boys they were. Her mother gave her a picture of the three of them from her 7th birthday. She kept the picture by her bed.

"Korra? Korra are you okay?" Howl asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Just got a little lightheaded. It's nothing." Korra replies.

That night she goes to bed, dreaming about the two brothers. She falls asleep thinking about how she is going to get back to Republic City. She's been away too long.

* * *

"Yes! I told you we could do it bro!" Bolin shouted as they got back to their apartment.

"Barely. You and Hasook need to focus. He almost cost us the match." Mako says.

"Yeah yeah. I'm going to play with Pabu." Bolin replies and walks away.

After they eat dinner, they go to their bedroom they share. They have the same picture Korra does in their room.

"Hey bro?" Bolin says.

"Yeah?" Mako says.

"Do you think Korra remembers us?" Bolin says.

Mako is shocked. They had stopped talking about Korra two years after she left. They had a fight and Mako lost it. He said she was never coming back. Bolin decided not to bring it up anymore.

"I- I dunno Bo. She's busy with her Avatar stuff. She's probably out saving the world. She doesn't have time to remember kids from 10 years ago." Mako says.

"Maybe.. I never even got to say goodbye to her." Bolin said.

After a few moments of silence Bolin speaks again.

"Mako, do you miss Korra?"

"I do, really. I really do." Mako says.

They go to sleep then, and Mako says to himself.

"Korra, I miss you more than you know."

* * *

'Three days. I'll escape in three days. I'll get on Naga and leave. No goodbyes, no note, nothing.' Korra thinks to herself.

She waits and waits for three days to pass. She works on airbending, which just ends in frustration, and her walking off. After the three days, Korra quietly heads to the sables to get Naga. When she arrives she's shocked to find Katara there.

"I know why you're here." Katara says.

"I have to go, Katara. I miss my only friends. And I feel likes there's something waiting for me in Republic City. You can't stop me." Korra says.

"I'm not here to stop you. I'm here to apologize." Katara said.

"Apologize? Why?" Korra questions.

"You're friend Mako, he- he wrote you letters. He wrote them quite often. The Order thought they would be a distraction so they kept them. There's at least 200 from the past 10 years. I'm so sorry dear." Katara says sadly.

Mako wrote me? He did write to me! And they kept my letters? How could they?

She wanted to be angry, but not at Katara. "It's okay Katara. It wasn't your fault. And when I get to Republic City, I'll go see them. As soon as I see mom and dad. But thank you."

Korra takes the letters. She'll read them later. She catches the boat that's going to Republic City. She decides to sit down and start reading the letters. She wanted to cry. All these years she never got to read these. To tell him everything.

When the boat reaches Republic City, she gets on Naga and heads for the one place she remembers. Home. She hasn't had a home since she left. She comes in the door, which is still unlocked after 10 years. "Mom! Dad!" She runs up and hugs her parents. She hasn't seen them since her 14th birthday. Three years.

"Honey! What are you doing home?" Senna asked.

"Katara let me leave for a little. I still haven't mastered airbending though." Korra says with a smile.

""Well at least you're safe. It's late and you look tired. Your room hasn't changed. Sleep there tonight." Senna says.

Korra nods, and heads up to her room. So many memories. She reads more letters and goes to sleep.

* * *

"Hey bro. I have a feeling todays match will be the best yet. I don't know why but something feels right about today." Bolin said.

And for once, Mako feels the same thing. "You know Bo something does feel right about today." And for the first time in a long time, Mako smiles.

They head into their match confident and bold. And in the second round, they win with a knock out. They get back to the locker room, and Hasook just leaves, like always. Bolin said he's got a date with some girl he met around town. Mako sits on the bench cooling down. Then there's the voice of an angel.

"Hey there City Boy."


	3. Chapter 3

No way. There was no way Korra was there. Not possible. Mako slowly turns around.

"Korra?" Mako asked.

She nods with a smile. And within a split second Mako runs up and sweeps her off the ground into a big bear hug. He hugs her waist tightly while she clings to his neck. Korra was back. This is unbelievable, a dream come true. Korra had come back.

"Korra. Korra you came back. You came back!" Mako said, swinging her in the air again. He realized he was still holding her, and let go. They both blushed.

"Yeah. Something told me it was time to come back." Korra said smiling.

"Really? What made you come back?" Mako asked.

"Uh, well I was listening to the radio and I heard them mention your Hat Trick in one match. I never heard you guys play before. And then Katara gave me a whole bunch of letters.. And yeah." Korra said.

"Letters? What letters?" Mako asked, still being curious.

"The letters you wrote me. The White Lotus kept them from me for ten years. There was tons of them." Korra replied.

Mako smiled. Not because they took the letters, but because his letters made her come back. He made her come back. "I'm just so glad you're here now." He says and hugs her again.

"So where's Bolin? Is he still as clueless as the day I left?" Korra smirked.

Mako laughed. "He's not here. He's on a date."

"Smooth guy huh? So where's your girlfriend?" Korra said. 'I did not just say that out loud did I?' Korra thought.

"Heh. Romance isn't really my specialty. But there has been this one girl I've liked for a while." Mako says with a smirk.

"Oh really? I want to know all about her." Korra said, returning the smirk.

"Maybe later. Right now I'm going to treat this amazing Avatar to lunch." Mako said, offering her his arm.

She gladly takes it. She lets Mako change before going to lunch. They head out to lunch, and Mako takes her to the Water Tribe noodle place. They get a table and quickly get their food.

"Spirits this is good. This is amazing." Korra says, scarfing down more noodles.

Mako smiles, then continues eating. After they eat lunch Mako takes her for a walk, to show her around. Korra notices Mako is wearing the scarf his father always wore.

"Hey isn't that your father's scarf?" Korra asked. Then she saw all the happiness leave his eyes.

"Yeah. He gave it to me." Mako said, not looking her in the eyes. He continues walking but Korra stops him.

"Mako, what happened to your dad?" Korra asked.

"Him and mom, they were mugged and killed by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. It happened a few months after you left." Mako said, refusing to look at Korra.

"Mako, I am so sorry. Where did you go?" Korra said, wondering if she should've asked.

"We lived on the streets. Until about a year ago. Toza let us live in the gym and we started Pro-Bending. Bolin turned out better than me." Mako decided to change the subject. "He'll be excited to see you." He said with a smile.

Korra smiled back, and they walked on. Mako lost his childhood just like Korra. As they walked they saw Bolin headed back to the arena.

"Hey Bo! Miss me?" Korra shouted from far away.

Bolin turned around, to see the grown Avatar hooked on his brother's arm. 'Dang he moves quick' Bolin thought. He ran up and gave her a giant hug.

"Oh my Kyoshi Korra it's you!" Bolin says.

"Bolin! Gosh you look different. Ten years does a lot to a person." Korra chuckled.

"As do you." Mako caught up with them.

"How about we all go in the gym? I wanna see how long it takes me to beat your butts at sparring." Korra smirks.

This was a challenge. "Oh you're on." Mako says, and they all run into the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ha! See ya Bo!" Korra yells. She had just beat Bolin. Earth vs. earth.

"Come on Mako. You're next." Korra says with a smirk.

"Bring it on." Mako said.

And on that they were off. Fire and fire. They seemed evenly matched. They had times were one of them got close to winning, then was caught off guard and then they had to keep going. They never took any breaks. They were at it for 30 minutes. Then another 30 minutes. And 15 more minutes.

"Okay well I'm just gonna go... Let me know who wins!" Bolin says and runs out.

"Give up yet City Boy?" Korra says.

"Not until I win." Mako replies.

"Well be prepared to lose!" Korra says.

And as she says it she fires at his shoulder, he ducks, and as he ducks Korra knocks him down and pins him to the floor. Korra grins.

"Well Mr. Hat Trick, you aren't so bad." She says.

"Neither are you Avatar." Mako says, grinning.

"Why are you smiling? I just beat you." Korra says.

"Because it's not over." He says then flips her on her back and pins her down.

"You may be the Avatar," he says as she struggles, "but we both know I'm stronger. I think I win."

Korra struggles to get out of his grasp, but it fails. She gives up. "Okay fine you win. Not let me go."

Mako smirks, then stands up, offering her his hand. She takes it. Once she's up Korra walks over to get some water. She sees a bucket, and decides to soak Mako. Mako quickly turns after being drenched and sneezes out fire.

"So you remember huh?" Korra says.

"Yep. Sometimes I regret it." Mako states.

"Why?" Korra asked.

"Because maybe if I never sneezed, you never would've had to leave." Mako states.

Korra smiles, and walks up to him. "I would've discovered sooner or later."

"I know. But it's been too long." Mako says. He hugs her. "I really missed you, Korra."

"I've missed you too Mako." Korra says, hugging him back.

They hug for a while, and Mako plays with her hair. They release and Bolin comes walking in just as they let go.

"You guys finally finished. Okay who won?" Bolin asks.

"I did." Mako and Korra say at the same time.

"Oh no. This can't be good." Bolin says.

* * *

"Mother, where is Korra? I haven't seen her since yesterday. She missed training." Tenzin says.

"She's gone." Katara says, sipping her tea.

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!" Tenzin said, freaking out.

"She left last night. She went back to Republic City." Katara says calmly.

"You left her leave? Mother! You know she hasn't finished training yet. She can't just up and leave." Tenzin says.

"She's been lied to for too long. She wanted to go to Republic City so I told her to go." Katara said.

"Fine. I'll find her myself and bring her back!" Tenzin says angrily and walks off.

"Oh dear.." Katara says.

* * *

~The next day in Republic City~

Newspaper headlines "AVATAR KORRA GONE MISSING? THE WHITE LOTUS CLAIMS SHE WENT MISSING TWO DAYS AGO."

"Korra come down here!" Senna yells at her daughter.

Korra comes down to see her mother. "Yes?"

"What is THIS?" Senna says pointing to the newspaper.

"Uh well, you see, when I said Katara let me leave, I meant I planned on leaving and Katara caught me and let me go." Korra says meekly.

"Korra you need to fix this. I hate to say it but you need to go back." Senna says.

"No! I've already been back one day and you're already getting rid of me! I've been stuck there for ten years. I'm not going back one day after I leave." Korra yells.

Senna opens her mouth to speak, but Korra cuts her off. "I'm going to Mako and Bolin's."

Korra storms out of the house. She walks to the arena, which isn't very far. She goes up to the attic and just walks in.

"Korra? What are you doing here so early?" Mako asks.

"Can you believe it? I've been home one day and my mom already wasn't to send me back!" Korra says angrily.

"Korra calm down. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Mako says calmly.

"That's likely. Am I not allowed freedom? I don't-"

"Korra! Can you slowly explain what happened?" Mako asks.

"I- I left the South Pole before finishing airbending and now the White Lotus thinks I'm missing." Korra states.

Mako is about to yell at her, but doesn't. "How much more airbending do you have?" Mako asks instead.

"Well I can't airbend yet..." Korra says.

Mako knows it will be a couple of years. And then to master the Avatar State will be more years. He's not letting her go again. "Korra, you need to go back to the South Pole, but-"

"Well I might as well since it seems nobody wants me here!" Korra yells and starts walking out.

Mako stops her. "Korra. You didn't let me finish. You need to go back to the South Pole. But I'm going with you."

Korra's in shock. "You- you'd come with me? What about the Fire Ferrets? What about Bolin?"

"We aren't going to make it to the finals anyway. And Bolin is pretty serious about this girl Asami. Apparently she's really rich. She even invited him to move in." Mako says coolly.

"Bu-but even if Bolin does want to move in, you can't just leave everything." Korra protests.

Mako holds her hands, and looks her in the eyes. "I'd leave anything for you." And then, he kisses her. And he knows he's won.

* * *

"Tenzin wait! I know you said you're going to bring her back but I received a letter from her mother saying she's sending her back immediately." Katara says.

"Fine. I'll wait four days. If she isn't back then I'm going to get her." Tenzin said.

* * *

Korra and Mako walk back to Korra's house, hand in hand.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going back to the South Pole." Korra states.

"Honey I'm sorry but it's the right thing-" Tonraq starts.

"And Mako's coming with me." Korra finishes.

Senna and Tonraq are silent. She's seen him two days since ten years, and he's already giving her everything?

Senna begins to protest but Tonraq speaks instead. "If you are committed to my daughter then I am glad go will be joining her."

Korra and Mako smile. "Yes thank you Mom and Dad! I knew you'd understand!" Korra hugs them, and then drags Mako upstairs.

Mako helps her pack, even though she hardly had anything. Mako had already packed and left his stuff at the arena. He still needed to tell Bolin. When Korra finished packing they head back to the arena. They needed to tell Bolin. When they got back Bolin was home.

"Bo? We need to tell you something." Mako says.

"I have to go back to the South Pole." Korra says.

Bolin's face looked completely sad. "But you just got back! We haven't gotten to-"

"And I'm going with her." Mako says.

Now Bolin looked like he was going to cry. "Bu- but... Why?"

"I- I can't lose her. I've waited ten years for her to come back. And you're moving in with Asami. I'll visit I promise." Mako says, almost wanting to cry for his little brother.

Bolin sighs. "Take care of him Kor." Korra nods. Bolin hugs Mako and whispers in his ear. "It's okay. I've always known you loved her."

Mako blushes. "I never said I loved her!" He yells in a whisper.

"Come on bro I know you got the moves. It's in the blood." Bolin says, now laughing to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bye Mom, bye Dad. I'll miss you guys! I'll visit when I finished airbending. And then again after The Avatar State. It won't be too long I promise." Korra said.

Korra and Mako had said there goodbyes. To Korra's parents, Bolin, even Asami came. But before they left, Mako had one place he needed to go.

* * *

Mako kneeled down. He had bought some firelillies, his mother's favorite, and placed them next to the tombstone.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. You remember Korra right? The Avatar? Well it's been ten years but Korra came back. And I finally told her how I feel. I'm actually going back to the South Pole with her. To finish her Avatar trainings. I just wanted to say goodbye. I'll be back, I already promised Bolin I would. Take care of him while I'm gone. I know he's almost grown up but he knows how to cause trouble. Well I'll see you in a couple of months. I love you guys." Mako stood up, wiping away his tears. He held his scarf, and headed back to the ferry.

* * *

"Are you ready Mako?" Korra asked, squeezing his hand.

"I'm ready." Mako replied.

The ferry takes off. They wave goodbye to everyone. But once everyone is out of sight, Korra sighs. She feels bad for just leaving everyone. And she feels bad from taking Mako from Bolin. She sat down on the deck.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Mako asked.

No reply.

"It's okay. You'll see them again." Mako says.

He makes her stand up. She protests, but fails. Mako walks her over to the edge. He stands behind her, wrapping his arms around her. They stare out into the ocean. Korra leans back on him, and he keeps them balanced.

"What if I can't do it?" Korra says.

"I know you can. You'll master airbending and master The Avatar State." Mako says.

"All the other elements came so easily to me. I can't even make a puff of air! I can't do it." Korra says in disbelief.

"You can do it. It just takes time and patience." Mako says calmly.

"Oh no. You're starting to sound like Tenzin." Korra said.

"Who?" Mako asks.

"My airbending master." Korra says.

* * *

When the ferry reaches the South Pole, Korra regrets it the moment she sees everyone. There are about 15 White Lotus guards, an angry Tenzin, and Katara.

"Hey everyone! How've you been? Man two days seems like a long time. Tenzin did you're beard get longer?" Korra says sarcastically.

"This is no time to be messing around Korra. What were you thinking! Running to nowhere. And who is this?" Tenzin points at Mako.

"He's my boyfriend." Korra says strongly, hooked on Mako's arm.

"Boy- boyfriend? You were gone two days and you decided to bring a boy back?!" Tenzin yelled.

"He's not just some boy Tenzin! He was the only friend I had before anyone knew I was the Avatar! And I'm starting to think he's the only one who cares about who I am and not what I am!" Korra yells at Tenzin, and heads into the compound alone. She was upset now.

"I'll go talk to her." Mako says, heading in her direction.

"It's alright. I can handle this." Katara says, headed to Korra's room. "Howl, take Mako to the guest room." Howl nods.

* * *

Howl guides Mako to the guest room. Mako remembers how Korra said these guards stole her letters for ten years. He didn't trust them. "Uh, here's the guest room. I'm not really sure what to tell you since we've never had visitors but I will get you when dinner is ready." Howl says, then exits the room.

Mako wants to see Korra, but doesn't know where her room is.

"Hey wait!" Mako yells to Howl.

"Yes?" Howl says.

"Where's Korra's room?" Mako asks.

"Down the hall, last door on the right. Katara is probably still talking to her. You may want to wait." Howl says.

"Okay. Thanks." Mako says. Howl walks away.

Mako decides to sit outside her door and wait. He could hear voices but couldn't understand what they said. Every now and then he'd hear Korra laugh. He loved her laugh. Soon Katara came out of the room, and Mako stood up.

"You should go see her now that she's feeling better." Katara said.

Mako nodded, and walked into Korra's room.


	6. Chapter 6

When Mako walked into Korra's room, he was shocked to see how big it was. She had a king size bed, a wall length closet, and the floor had a Water Tribe rug and the floor was spotless.

"Hey Mako.." Korra said timidly.

"Hey. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Mako said, sitting next to her on her bed.

"I'm fine. It just feels like nobody cares about what I want. They just care about my duties to the world. And I would like to be treated as a person." Korra said.

"Korra, you may be the Avatar to the world, but to me you're just Korra. Just Korra that can kick my butt with four elements." Mako said, Korra laughed. "Just tell me if there's a problem. I want to help." Mako said with a reassuring smile.

Korra smiled. "Then we can start doing my favorite things!"

"What do you want to do?" Mako asked.

"Well around this time I leave airbending to listen to the radio." Korra said, jumping up from her bed.

Mako followed her out of the room to where the radio was. When they turned on the radio, it was the pro-bending announcer.

"Well folks, I'm sure today would've been an excellent match, considering if the Fire Ferrets showed up. It seems Hasook has been left. What has happened to the Hat Trick Fire Bender Mako? And why has Bolin disappeared as well? Do the brother's have a secret to keep?" The radio shut off.

"Come on. It's time for dinner." Tenzin said, exiting the room.

Korra didn't argue about shutting off the radio. She and Mako followed Tenzin to the dining room. They all ate in silence. There were a few coughs every now and then. After everyone had finished eating, Katara was first to leave, and first to speak.

"It's so great to have you back Korra. And it's been a pleasure meeting you Mako. Goodnight everyone." Katara said, now leaving the room.

Korra got up as well. "Yeah I'm going to bed too. Long day." She turned to Tenzin. "Bright and early for airbending." Mako got up and folowed her out too.

Mako walked Korra back to her room. "I'll see you in the morning? Maybe even see your airbending training." Mako smirked.

Korra playfully punched his shoulder. "Laugh and I'll earth bend you back to Republic City."

Mako laughed. "Goodnight Korra." Then, unexpectedly, Korra kissed him. It was rather quick.

Korra blushed. "Goodnight Mako." She walked in her room and closed the door.

Mako walked back to his room, or guest room. He looked around for a bit when someone came in the door.

It was Howl. "I brought some extra blankets. This room's never been used before so it doesn't have much."He said.

"Uh, thanks." Mako said retrieving the blankets.

Howl nodded and headed back to the door. He opened it and turned back to Mako. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Mako asked.

Howl shook his head, and left. Weird, Mako thought. What did he do that made him curious? Mako shook it off, and went to bed.

* * *

Mako got up early to see Korra's airbending training. He thought it would be nice. Just watching her and Tenzin train. His thoughts were wrong when he came out and saw Howl watching Korra like a hawk. What was Howl up to?

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't have enough time to finish so here's a cliff hanger! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Better chapter tomorrow, promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

Why was Howl always around Korra? Mako thought. Then again, Mako never asked about how close she was to Howl. He needed to ask, but make sure he didn't sound jealous. He wasn't jealous, right?

* * *

When Howl turned around, he saw Mako. "Hey Mako."

Mako walked and stood next to him. "How long has she been training?" Mako asked.

"About ten minutes. Not much has happened. I give it an hour until Korra yells at Tenzin and walks off." Howl says, then chuckles.

"Does she normally do that?" Mako asked.

"Yeah sometimes. She hasn't set anything on fire the past few weeks." Howl said. Mako nodded, not wanting to reply. "The White Lotus is supposed to watch her at all times. We have two guards to the left, two to the right. I'm assigned here every morning. It gets kinda boring. Then Korra and Tenzin go at it and it gets pretty good." Howl says.

Mako laughs a little. "Tenzin doesn't like me does he?" Mako asks.

Howl hesitates, then speaks. "He's just mad that Korra left in the middle oof training. He isn't mad at you, but he believes people are a distraction to her. So he thinks she'll ditch training for her boyfriend." Howl says 'boyfriend' sourly. "He'll warm up to you. Trust me he'll need someone to calm her down."

* * *

When Korra finished training, ending like Howl had expected, they went to the dining room for breakfast.

"You know you didn't have to come to my training today." Korra said.

"Well I haven't seen you in ten years. I've missed too much. Plus I wanted to see how you were doing in airbending." Mako said.

Korra sighed. "I know." Then after a split second Korra's face lit up. "Hey! How about we take a picnic and have lunch to relive the past ten years!"

"Korra, we're still eating breakfast. Lunch is still hours away." Mako says.

"Well it's been ten years. And I don't know about you but I certainly have a bunch of questions. We can start now and go until lunch." Korra said cheerfully.

Mako smiled. "Okay."

* * *

(Korra starts with questions, then Mako)

"When did you get Pabu?"

"Two years ago. Bolin would not stop begging."

"Where did you do before the Fire Ferrets?"

"I- I worked with a gang..."

"Ohh.. How did you start the Fire Ferrets?"

"Toza found us on the streets. He said he were good and provided us with everything."

"Were you and Bolin sent to an orphanage?"

"At first yes, but I over heard one night that a family was going to adopt Bolin but not both of us. That night I got Bolin and we left."

"How many girlfriends did you have before me?"

Mako didn't want to answer. Truth is, he'd never had a girlfriend before Korra. He didn't have time for girls growing up. "Uh... I skip."

"No no. There are no skips in this game." Korra smirks.

Mako sighs. He knows she isn't going to give up. "None. I've never had a girlfriend. You are actually my first.." Mako doesn't look at her.

Korra smiles. She thinks it's cute. Because she's never had a boyfriend either.

"Okay your turn." Korra smiles.

(Now Mako's questioning and Korra's answering.)

"How long did it take to master water bending?"

"About three years. I didn't start Avatar trainings until I was 8. I would've mastered it quicker but Katara's a perfectionist."

"Earth bending?"

"Three and a half years. My teacher and I argued a lot."

Mako chuckled. "Fire?"

"A little over two years. Zuko was a great teacher, but I got it pretty fast."

"What's your favorite element?"

"Hmm.. I'd have to say fire. It's almost always there. And I tend to set things on fire when I'm mad."

Mako laughed. "That's no surprise."

Korra nudged him. "One more."

Okay. He was going to ask about Howl. "How close are you with Howl?"

Korra was a bit shocked. "Umm, well he's worked here since I was about 11. We've been pretty close since then."

"Did you ever like him? More than normal?" Mako looked away.

Was Mako jealous? "Like Howl? Geez no! He was always the older brother I never had. I think he's the only White Lotus guard that's actually been my friend."

Phew. She didn't like him.

"Mako?" He looks at her. She's smirking. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" He said it too quickly. "No, I am not."

Korra's still smirking. "Sure."

"Well I don't think he likes me. I thought I might have stolen you from him. And every time he's around you he never looks away." Mako said.

Korra wraps her arms around his neck. "I like you and only you." Then they kiss. It's not forced. It's light and soft. Mako's arms find her waist and wrap around. It seems to last forever. Or at least until someone grunts.

"Korra." It was Howl. Mako and Korra split. "Tenzin's looking for you. He said you had training this afternoon."

"Right. I guess we should head back. You go ahead, we'll catch up with you." Korra says.

Howl hesitates, then turns to head back. Korra turns to Mako. "Nothings happening. I promise." She kisses him swiftly and they walk back to the training area.

They return to the training area, and Howl has to watch Korra train (Not that he minds). Mako tells Korra he's going to get a drink and walks inside. Tenzin wasn't there yet anyway. Korra smiles warmly to him as he walks inside. After getting a drink of water Mako heads back outside. His hands catch fire when he sees Howl and Korra kissing. They had not seen him come out, he's not sure who to blame.

* * *

~Korra's POV~

As soon as Mako had walked inside, Howl spoke.

"Korra, I've liked you for so long. I've always known you were special, and not because you're the Avatar. I need you to know. You're making a mistake. Mako is not the one for you. Please Korra. I love you." Then he grabs. the back of my head and smashes my lips to his. I kept trying to pull away but he would only hold my head tighter and kisses harder. I squirm but can't get loose.

Next thing I know I'm falling to the ground gasping for air. "Howl! I suggest you leave. Now." Two other White Lotus guards are dragging him away. "I'll never give up Korra! I love you! You're making a mistake and you know it!" Howl says. His voice and image fade.

Mako comes over to me and bends down to me. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine now that the lunatic's gone. I'm so sorry Mako. I should've believed you." I say.

We stand up and I lean on him. "It's okay. He's gone now. You're safe."


	8. End of Story Author's Note

**A/N: **So I've given up on this story since not many people have an interest in it. I probaby won't be writing any other stories any time soon either. But thanks for the great reviews! ~Princess Math


End file.
